


ABCs

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: of brocedes ))) no angst babes only fluff & humour & possibly crack
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	ABCs

"Ants! In our bed!" Lewis exclaimed and threw a shoe at the figure standing in the doorway, barely missing the antique vase perched atop the shelf beside his boyfriend. He almost wished that it had hit the ugly-looking thing, its hideous patterns clashing with the soft pastel of the bedroom walls. Nico was the one who insisted on displaying it, claiming _gag gifts are still gifts, Lew_. Well, fuck Nico, fuck his shitty taste in interior design, and fuck his stupid habit of eating crackers in their shared bed when Lewis explicitly told him not to.

While he's at it, fuck Sebastian for gifting them that unsightly piece of ceramic.

Nico dodged the flying footwear with a high-pitched yelp, nearly falling flat on his ass, and held up his hands in a placating manner. "I'm sorry! I forgot to change the sheets!"

Totally not what he meant to say, oops. He'd just exposed himself, laid bare the very secret he swore to never reveal, practically knocked on death's door and begged to be left out in the streets and _die_. A furious Lewis showed no mercy, Nico would know. They grew up together.

"You _forgot_ to change the sheets?" Lewis hissed, imaginary fangs protruding from the top row of his teeth. "You promised to stop bringing food upstairs! Guess where our bedroom is?! Up-the-fucking-stairs!" He grabbed a pillow and hurled it across the room, and it became apparent that he was furious for not even the sound of Nico groaning in pain could put a smile on that gorgeous face of his.

"Lew, _liebling_ —"

Lewis pointed a finger at Nico, nostrils flaring in anger. "Don't call me that, you—you promise-breaker!" To his horror, his voice broke on the last word which was seriously uncalled for.

Worry flooded Nico's chest at once and he entered the room, ignoring the alarm blaring in his head and the fact that he was about to be banished to one of the many guest rooms for a week. His concern increased tenfold at the sight of Lewis' quivering lips and shimmering eyes. Ooo, shit. Did he break him with his uncleanliness? "Lew? Are you okay?"

Lewis Hamilton was not an angry crier. He cried, everyone did, but his tear glands were under strict orders to function only when he experienced strong, positive emotions... and when Bambi's mother got shot. As much as Nico loved holding the love of his life in his arms, every man had his limitations. By the end of the intense cuddling session, he thought he was going to lose feeling in his limbs forever.

Tentatively, Nico placed a hand on Lewis' shoulder. It was like he flicked a switch, the contact causing Lewis to visibly deflate and slump forward, and he immediately moved to hug him.

"Hey, talk to me," Nico said gently. "I'm really sorry for breaking my promise, I should've been more considerate. But that's not why you're so upset, hmm? Did something happen at work?"

Lewis exhaled shakily, burying his head in the crook of Nico's neck. There was no reason for him to hide his feelings from Nico, they'd survived worse moments together. So, he spilled. "Addy's dad got a new job in Singapore, they're leaving in a week. Her mum said she wanted to tell me earlier but Addy would cry every time she brought it up and demanded that she kept quiet because she was afraid of h—hurting me." He was probably sniffling a little at the end. Still, not an angry crier.

Nico hushed him softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry, baby. I know you love her." There wasn't much to say, to do. Lewis was a passionate teacher and to lose a beloved pupil of his was devastating. He committed himself to his kids' well-being, this unforeseen separation was bound to break his heart. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry enough to sleep with the babies tonight?" Lewis joked weakly, retracting from the embrace to wipe the traitorous tears away before seeking Nico's warmth once again.

"We'll see," replied Nico, glad that Lewis was feeling slightly better. Although he adored their four-legged children, he definitely preferred his human lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> need ideas for the other 25 chapters thx


End file.
